


That's More Like It

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: (sort of. is wall bondage a thing? phase shifter bondage? something), Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Knock Out trapped in the wall after the events of 'Inside Job,' Megatron gives him a chance to earn his freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's More Like It

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE MY SPELLING OF KNOCK OUT AS KNOCKOUT  
> ALSO PLEASE FORGIVE THAT I'M TOO LAZY TO FIX IT  
> also forgive that, when I wrote this, I had forgotten that KO's legs were also stuck in the wall and his wheels were through the other side of the wall and yeah. I was dumb and this is old and I was still crying over my baby being trapped in a wall oilukiyjuthyt

Knockout glares daggers at the third eradicon to pass by. None have dared to comment on his predicament yet, but he knows it’s only a matter of time.

 _"What does Megatron plan to do when he decides he wants his fusion canon back? Think he’ll get a grunt to do the surgery? NO, he needs me!"_  he rants internally,  _"He’ll have me out of this wall in no time as soon as he realizes that."_

But he is well aware that Megatron isn’t known for making idle threats.

Knockout growls, hands curling into fists once more, furious at himself for allowing that Autobot to get him here. WHY had he allowed Smokescreen to bait him into coming that close! He should have known better than to-

A startled gasp escapes him into the otherwise silent corridor.

Something just touched him.

When the touch returns, this time it is easily recognizable as a hand roaming over his aft- which happens to be sticking out from the other side of the wall.

Knockout kicks out blindly, his foot striking what feels like very sturdy armor. He strikes again, only to have his leg captured in a firm grip this time.

"Knockout," comes Lord Megatron’s voice over Knockout’s comm system, "I suggest, if you want me to free you from this wall anytime soon, that you remain still."

The red mech sputters aloud for a moment, struggling and once again kicking out in fury. That he should be expected to  _earn_  his freedom is absurd! Megatron needs him! No one else even knows the first thing about a medical bay!

Megatron catches his other leg as well, rendering the medic well and truly helpless. “What will it be, Knockout?” the silver mech growls over the comm line.

Just as Knockout starts to protest again, he hears a burst of laughter from down the hallway. Head whipping around, he just catches sight of a vehicon fleeing down an adjacent corridor.

Optics narrowing in fury and humiliation, Knockout allows himself to go lax in Megatron’s strong grip.

"Wise choice," Megatron says, and Knockout can hear the smug grin over the line as the mech’s hands release his legs and resume their wandering.

Starting from his back, Megatron’s fingers explore every inch of plating and dip into every seam that isn’t currently fused into the wall. Knockout can feel his internal temperature beginning to rise, and he glances left and right to make sure no one is walking down the corridor to see his expression beginning to shift from fury to reluctant pleasure.

He activates his comm system, hoping to talk his way out of this the same way he’s been able to escape tense situations with the silver mech in the past. “My Lord, please, I-“

Megatron interrupts him with a snarl, “You will earn your way out of this wall, or you will remain stuck here until I grow bored of your new function as a wall ornament.”

Knockout shudders, turning his head back to look at the wall as if he’ll be able to see Megatron through it. The conviction in Megatron’s voice tells him that, even if Knockout’s skill as a medic is required before Megatron “grows bored,” the silver mech does not plan on releasing him.

"My apologies, Lord Megatron," he replies over the comm link, sighing in defeat out loud.

Apparently satisfied, Megatron’s hands resume their wandering- methodically teasing over every armor gap Knockout has and driving his internal temperature higher and higher.

Knockout overrides the activation of his cooling vents, knowing that they will also be audible in the corridor and not just on Megatron’s side of the wall. It’s bad enough not knowing if Megatron has an audience on the other side, but Knockout doesn’t want to attract needless attention to himself out here.

He’s pulled from his thoughts when Megatron’s hands wrap around the wheel struts on his back and squeeze, forcing a surprised gasp out of him as he squirms slightly. They aren’t really that sensitive, but the way Megatron’s fingers knead the metal and dip down into his back plates to stroke over more delicate areas makes his vents kick on reluctantly as his interface array starts priming itself for use.

The leader of the Decepticons must have been pleased, because his hands leave Knockout’s back and go directly to his hips.

Knockout jolts in surprise as fingers abruptly rub over his panel and he twists away from Megatron reflexively, only to receive a warning slap to his aft plating.

With a short, shocked yell, Knockout glares at the floor. Growling at the indignity of this whole situation, he forces his lower body to be still like Megatron wants and the heavy petting of his panel resumes. There’s no way in the pits that Knockout has let it go this far only to ruin it because he couldn’t stop squirming!

A deliberate tap on his valve cover, and Knockout retracts it. The red mech can feel optics on his valve as lubricant collects there. One of Megatron’s hands wraps around his thigh, holding him in place, while his other hand smears the lubricant around- his touch barely there.

"Why, Knockout, I didn’t think you’d enjoy this quite so much," Megatron taunts over the comm line.

Several replies immediately spring into Knockout’s mind, though very few of them would be good for his health.

Instead, Knockout clenches his jaw shut to prevent any undignified sounds from escaping him and tilts his hips to give Megatron a better angle and hopefully encourage the larger mech to get on with it instead of teasing him.

The medic could swear he felt the vibration of one of Megatron’s over-the-top laughs, but he decides he doesn’t care anymore when one of the silver mech’s fingers slides into his valve.

Exhaling sharply, Knockout’s hands tighten into fists as that finger starts to move in his valve, curling and flexing to press against various sensors.

His head drops and he can’t help but groan quietly as a second finger is added. Megatron spends more time than Knockout would have expected stretching and preparing his valve, but he’s thankful that it doesn’t seem as if this will be an entirely miserable affair.

Then again, the pleasure Megatron’s fingers is forcing through his circuitry is making it harder to remain silent. He’s lucky his loud ventilations haven’t attracted anyone’s attention yet- or maybe they only only loud to him?

A third finger pressing into him makes Knockout cease worrying about the volume of his vents, however, because he just emitted an unseemly moan. Megatron’s grip on his thigh tightens as Knockout tries to wriggle back for more. He can feel the large mech shifting around before those fingers begin thrusting into him in earnest, making the medic arch sharply and cry out.

He cuts himself off with a burst of static, panting in time with Megatron’s fast thrusts as he is rapidly pushed toward overload. He hurriedly glances both directions. Luckily, no one has stumbled upon this scene yet. Knockout’s optics offline and his frame tenses, almost there.

Megatron’s hands suddenly disappear and Knockout thrashes.

Before he can snarl at Megatron for stopping just before he overloaded, the silver mech’s hands clamp down around his hips, holding him still. Knockout’s anger disappears and his engine revs the moment he feels Megatron’s spike beginning to press into his valve.

"That’s more like it," he groans aloud.


End file.
